Biblioteca
by Moth Starwitch
Summary: Probablemente no debería estar allí, viéndola leer. Probablemente no debería estar allí... enamorándose de ella. Fail summary. Fem!UsxFem!Uk/ EmilyXAlice.


Miró con atención hacia el vasto bosque, perdiendose por un momento en la inmencidad que era el verde esmeralda, brillando a la luz del sol como si tubieran luz propia, poco le importaba que el azul del cielo estubiera chocando con el, como queriendo mezclarse sin lograrlo del todo, sólo juntandose dulcemente sin perturbar al otro, logrando la armonía.

Cuando terminó de apreciar la profundidad del color desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, se supone que no debería estar haciendo eso. Ella, como buena chica, debería en este momento estar caminando por las calles de la mano de algún deportista con el que rompería a la semana, quizás llendo de compras con sus amigas y fijandose en los defectos de alguna fémina que pasara para luego comentarlo con la primera arpía que estubiera dispuesta a descuerar a la pobre chica, o en su casa telefoneandose como una desquiciada que no sabía que el telefono tiene, por desgracia, saldo limitado.

Pero no, no estaba haciendo nada de eso.

En vez de estar haciendo toda esa estupidez junta ella estaba allí, como toda una acosadora detrás de los estantes de libros tomando una revista antigua cualquiera para hacer como que la leía en tanto tenía la vista fija en... "eso". Si, "eso" que estaba siguiendo desde hace semanas, "eso" que tenía una barrera de superioridad que hacía que nadie se atreviera a acercarsele, "eso" que estaba... sentado leyendo un libro de cuentos.

Ese "eso" en cuestión era una chica, en este momento sentada en una sillita frente a una mesa de café leyendo -por quinta vez, según había notado- "La sirenita" de Hans Christian Andersen. La pobre victima de su acoso poseía un brillante y liso cabello rubio claro atado en dos coletas altas, una piel por la que se merecía el apodo de "Blancanieves" y ojos verdes enmarcados en largas y gruesas pestañas negras, aunque claro, eso no se apreciaba mucho gracias a esas gafas que traía. Siempre se sentaba recta como toda una señorita y todos los días a las cinco de la tarde, según había notado, salía a tomar té con panecillos a la cafetería de enfrente para luego volver por el libro que estaba leyendo y llevarselo a casa. Lejos lo que más le gustaba ver de esa chica era cuando abría un libro y comenzaba a leer, dejando su mueca seria de lado para dar ese aire infantil que había terminado por facinarle. Su nombre, según supo por ahí, era Alice, y debía admitir como buena heroína que era que le quedaba de maravillas.

Alice iba a otra escuela, lo supo porque en la suya no usaban uniforme y en la de la de orbes verdes se utilizaba una blusa blanca, un jumper de falda tableada a cuadrillé rojo y un sweater beige. Cuando averiguó lo suficiente sobre ese uniforme supo que era de una escuela privada muy prestigiosa y, además, que Alice vino desde Inglaterra a estudiar allí ¿como lo supo todo? digamos que es bueno tener una buena relación con la señora Molly, la bibliotecaria.

Como sea, la situación era esta: Alice la había pillado mirandola ahora recién. Nuestra protagonista, Emily M. Jones, de cabello color miel y ojos azules, jefa de las porristas y acosadora empedernida, no estaba preparada para el primer encuentro, pero igualmente hizo un esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde seguía mirandola la de cabello más claro, sentandose en la silla libre frente a ella. Justo en ese momento, cuando pudo al fin convenser a sus pulmones, lengua y labios de trabajar en conjunto y no caer melodramáticamente al piso, sonrió ampliamente tratando de no parecer avergonzada.

-Mi nombre es Emily M. Jones ¡Nice to meet you!-se presentó apresuradamente y con una voz más escandalosa de lo usual producto de los nervios que la carcomían por dentro, logrando que la amable señora Molly le hiciera un "shhh" por desubicada. La chica que tenía en frente la miró con una mueca seria, para luego cerrar el libro y, ruborizandose un poco, la miró de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Alice Kirkland, Nice to meet you too-se presentó también, con una voz de soprano suave. La americana sonrió de nuevo, estrechando amistosamente la mano de la británica, agradeciendo a cualquier dios que tubiera que ver en que todo haya salido bien.

Lo que Emily no sabía, y probablemente nunca sabrá, es que Alice estaba esperando este encuentro hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
